


My Deathwish

by cauxtion



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, M/M, Oneshot, SPOLIERS!, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauxtion/pseuds/cauxtion
Summary: This takes place at the end of Grand Theft Auto 5 so if you have not played up until this point and do not wish to read about spoilers please exit off this tab.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	My Deathwish

A. Kill Trevor.

B. Kill Michael.

C. Deathwish.

Franklin was forced to choose one. Without any time to think through his options, he had to pick. His friends, no, his families fate rested in his trembling hands. So as quick as he could, he ran through his options. 

There was no way he was picking C. Are you kidding? Who on Earth would wish themselves a deathwish? Maybe a fucking hero would but Franklin wasn’t that kind of person. He still had years to grow, places to be, shit to do. And anyone else would be damned if they thought he was going to give it all up like that. 

Trevor, The man was a fucking psychopath. Any normal person could see it. Just a simple walk down the block for Trevor would result in at least two dead bodies, at least 30 screaming civilians and a police chase. But under all of that terror the man presented he knew Trevor had been through a lot. 

Trevor had let Franklin in and had told the younger man small stuff from his past. Franklin saw it as a sign of the two bonding. 

Now, Michael. 

Michael was a role model for him, he looked up to the older man for advice in life as all the role models he needed whilst growing up left his side. He cherished his moments with Michael but after a moment of thinking, he realised all of the hidden warnings. 

Michael had left Trevor. Even after the two had been through so much together and supported one another, Michael had betrayed him. He left Trevor all alone during the time Trevor needed him the most. 

So he couldn’t blame Trevor when he went off at Michael at times. After all, He had mourned for this man for 10 years only to find out he was alive and hiding the entire time? Some best friend. 

Franklin realised, thanks to Trevors help, that people don’t change. If Michael had the balls to leave his best friend stranded years ago, he definitely still had the balls to do it now. 

“B it is.” 

—————————

Trevor threw the liquor bottle as far as he could, satisfaction filling his nerves when he heard the smash in the distance. Trevor was celebrating. He and his friends had just finished their grand Heist and in reward to that, received millions of dollars. Trevors first purchase, a bottle of wine to celebrate. 

He had pulled up in the Paleto Mountains to watch the sunset when he heard his phone start blaring back in his car where he had left it. “For fuck sakes.” He grumbled, “Now, Who wants to ruin my perfect moment?” 

He scooped up his phone from where it laid on the floor of his car and read the name that popped up on the screen. After a moment of groaning to himself about having to talk on the phone, he finally pressed the green button and brought up the device to his ear. 

“Frankie!”

“Eh, T, Man! I’m in trouble, dog. I think I got to take out Michael.” Well fuck, this was not what he was expecting at all. 

Now with his voice dropping a few octaves from where it previously was when he answered the phone, he continued speaking, “Got to?” 

“Yeah, man. Look, the FIB. Man, they trying to get me to clap you. And Devin Weston, he tryna get me to ice Michael.” 

Trevor stood frozen still, shock keeping him in place. 

“And I thought, If I, if I do that, man. Maybe we could get some room, you know?” 

Trevor was confused. Franklin just admitted to him he was either going to kill him or Michael. Was he trying to warn him? Was he already someone around him with a goddamn sniper? He had no idea. “So, what are you telling me this for?” He asked. 

“Cause dog, I’m doing this for us. I thought you could..” 

Anger started to fill Trevor up. He could feel his body growing angrier by the second. Every word Franklin said got Trevor closer to the edge until he snapped. “Well I can’t! You’re turning on him? I have had enough of traitors in my life!” 

“Man your ass could say thank you, shit.” 

That sentence had done it. “You deserve each other!” And with that, Trevor ended the call and turned, ramming the heel of his boot into the side of his red, rundown truck. “Aarrgh!” He yelled angrily into the sky. 

He thought he was done with Traitors. He thought that his friends were different now, that they were a fresh bunch of people that Trevor could actually trust. But of course, it didn’t take long for them to show their hidden evil sides. This time, it wasn’t Michael letting him down. Instead, it was the kid that he never thought would ever do such a thing in his life. 

He had heard all of the stories from Trevor about how much it had hurt him to watch Michael die and then find out his best friend had been lying all along, and yet, here he was, driving to go kill Michael. 

Go kill Michael. 

“Shit!” Trevor yelled, face mixed with anger and now, panic. He frantically crawled into his truck and rammed down the accelerator. His truck roaring to life as he flew down the dirt trail towards the highway. 

One hand on the steering wheel, the other finding his contacts app on his phone. His thumb flicking through the names until he found what he was looking for. He pressed call and set his phone closer to his ear, listening to the repetitive sound of the ring. 

Finally, Michael answered the call.

“Hey T.”

“Mikey! Where are you headed?” He tried not to sound panicked, but at the same time, wanted to let Michael know he was in danger. 

“Aww, wanting to hang out again, Trevor? Sorry, not this time. I’m on my way to meet Franklin. He’s got something he needs to talk about.” 

“Fuck.” Trevor panicked, not knowing how close Michael was, or where he was headed, or even where Franklin could be. “Michael, come to Sandy Shores it’s an emergency.” 

“Everything alright, T? You don’t sound like you?” 

“Fucking hell, Michael Tow.. De.. whatever the fuck it is! Get your ass to my place now!” He was pretty much screaming into the phone’s microphone at this point but at that very moment, he couldn’t care less.

“Okay, Trev. Calm down. I’ll be over in a moment. I’ll swing by to see Franklin and then keep going to see you. It’s on the way so it won’t take me long.” 

Trevor felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead, horns and lights whizzed by him as he hurried down the highway. “No, Michael..!” 

“T, it’s alright, it’s on the way near the satellite dishes so I’ll be quick.” 

And with that, the click of the phone call ending sounded in his ear. Trevor fought back another scream that threatened to escape his throat.

Trevor had never panicked this much before since North Yankton. A few days ago he wouldn’t have cared less if Michael died or not. But ever since the previous day, Trevors whole insight on Michael had changed. 

He hadn’t stopped seeing Michael as the pathetic traitor that left him for a long time until they decided to hang out together, get completely smashed and then talk. 

During their talk, Michael had slipped out how much he had hated himself for what he did to Trevor and how much he had regretted it. Michael may have been drunk out of his mind, but his words were true. And Trevor remembered every single word. 

“I feel like an asshole, T.” 

“You do?” 

“Well of course. I fucked you over.” 

“Michael..” 

“No it’s true, T. It’s not just some cliche shit I pulled out of my ass, it’s a genuine feeling. I hate myself for what I did to you. I left you, I hid from you and then I tried to act like I hadn’t done anything at all. 

T, you are my best friend. Best, strangest, deranged friend I could have asked for and I ruined things between us once. But I never want to do it again. I’m serious, T. I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Trevor had been left with wide eyes. Those were words he thought he would never hear. Trevor accepted his apology. 

Before both of them even knew it, they had been against each other. Kissing, grinding and fucking until dawn where they parted to do their own errands.

Now his Michael, the Michael that he trusted and would defend with his life, was about to be taken from him for a second time. And Trevor was going to stop it if was the last thing he did. 

Trevors foot never left the gas pedal as he ran through red lights, almost hitting cars and almost mutilating passengers. But he was able to make it to his destination in time to hear a gun fight. 

The gunshots were occasional but he could hear the two yelling back and forth to one another.

Trevor stopped his Truck, swung the door open and broke out into a sprint. He ran for the building as his eyes frantically scanned the area for the source of the yelling. 

After looking around on the ground floor for the two, he suddenly stopped in place. 

He slowly tilted his head towards the sky, his eyes widened. 

Franklin has Michael dangling from the edge of the tallest point of the building. Franklins arm gripped Michaels hand as he could hear the two arguing, but couldn’t make out about what. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Trevor panicked, his dirty fingers ran through he hair. He stared in fear at the two right above him about what the next few seconds could bring them. He finally decided his best approach to the situation and called out to the two. 

“Michael! Franklin!” He yelled out. 

Almost immediately Franklin noticed the figure all the way at the ground. Panicking, Franklin knew Trevor was here to save Michael. And that little bit of adrenaline that the thought of Trevor provided allowed Franklin to gather the strength to let go. 

Trevor watched as if it were in slow motion. Michael fell, his body panicking in mid air, trying to find something to grab onto. And then, Michael hit the ground. 

——————————

“Michael!” Trevor yelled in fear as he sat up on his bed. His eyes stared forward at the wall across from his bed that was much bigger than he remembered. The room also seemed to be bigger than he recalled. 

His trailer room had been smaller, and much more dirtier, but wherever Trevor was, it was clean. 

“I'm here Trev.” He heard beside him. That’s when he became aware to the heavy weight that laid across his lap. Trevors gaze drifted down to spot an arm that didn’t belong to him lying across his lap. Luckily, it wasn’t a leftover snack he forgot to discard. But instead, belonged to a live Michael. 

Michael laid on the bed beside him, eyes peacefully closed as he remained half asleep, totally unaware to the panicked man beside him. Michael was dressed in a white singlet and black boxers. A blanket laid across his back as he was positioned on his stomach, face turned to face at Trevor. 

Trevor stared at Michael and he felt his breath release, a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding it in until now. Trevor, who was only in a pair of white briefs laid back down besides Michael. Eyes not leaving the sleeping mans face the entire time.

Once Trevor was relaxed back down in the bed, Michael moved his arm to quickly pull the blankets over Trevor again before resting against the others stomach, hand holding his waist. Trevor watched Michael and felt the side of his own mouth curl into a smile. “Yeah you’re here, Mikie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this is what I pictured after option C because of course I didn’t pick any other option when I played the game. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
